Movie cameras, and most recently, video tape cameras and recorders, have facilitated the recording and display of action through movies and television. In order to record action scenes, cameras have been mounted on a variety of devices. These devices include stationery mounts for recording movement of objects passing before the camera, as well as mounts which are positioned in moving objects. The ability to position a camera in a variety of locations permits a film director to record a number of different view points from which to observe the action. My U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,101 discloses a mount bar for supporting a video camera from a motor vehicle for recording images from the motor vehicle. However, storage and handling of the disclosed mount bar may be impractical for some motor vehicles, and may be bulky to carry.
For recording images received by the video camera, a video tape recorder is held in the motor vehicle. Video tape recorders typically mount in the trunks of motor vehicles. Trunk mounting may be satisfactory in some instances, but generally this is impractical. The recording device requires remote control devices for operation of the recorder. Tapes can not be readily checked or replaced. The recorder occupies space that may be required for other goods. However, merely placing the recorder on the floorboard of the motor vehicle is not practical either. The recorder blocks the floor space for the comfortably positioning of feet, and can readily slide around. This may damage tapes being used in the recorder or cause other problems for persons in the motor vehicle.
Also, the use of motor vehicles, particularly automobiles, is a common way for families to make long distance travel trips. Entertaining children, and even adults, during such trips often requires special efforts. Often the travelers read, listen to music or the radio, talk, sightsee, in order to pass the time. Watching video recordings during trips however is becoming more prevalent, particularly with the development of small televisions with video recording players that are operable on 12 volt supply provided by the automobile. Devices have been lacking for adequately securing these televisions for safe travel. Custom vans for instance provide special housings that attach to the floor of the van. Others mount video screens in the backs of seats. For conventional automobiles, these are not entirely satisfactory. Permanent special housings are not practical and further do not permit selective installation for long trips and removal for in-town travels.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved mount bar which rigidly secures to seats of motor vehicles for use in supporting video equipment for receiving, displaying, and recording images of objects from the motor vehicle. It is to such that the present invention is directed.